My dear Prince
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Prince Ferdinand and Prince Charming love each other so much. But Snow White is jealous of them and wants to ruin Ferdinand's happiness. Will she succeeded? This story is inspired by a nice author.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Disney characters.**

 ** _My Dear Prince:_**

Prince Charming and Prince Ferdinand have been together for nearly 5 years. Only Cinderella knows and she gives them he approval and generously offered to share her relationship with Charming with Ferdinand, in which, after she insisted many times, he accepts. However, Prince Ferdinand hadn't had a chance to tell his wife Snow White about the affair and that maybe that she, like Cinderella, will be willing to let them all share Charming and him together."Hey Snow, we need to talk." Said Ferdinand one day. Snow White got worried as they walked into their room. "What's wrong dear?" The Prince frowned at her. "I'm in love with charming. He.. Warms up my heart, in uh a better way than you, to be precise. Alas, Snow White, I don't love you like I like him and I'm sorry snow."

Snow White stared wide eyed with tears forming inside. "What! You don't love me anymore? Ferdinand, this is so shocking to hear, especially from you. Did you have an affair with him?" Ferdinand nodded his head yes slowly. Snow White yelled in a angers tone. Good thing the room is sound proof. " I cannot believe this! You cheated on me for this long! Ferdinand, I'm pregnant with our child! I'm in my seventh month of pregnancy! Your breaking my heart. I'm not so sure what to do, but, what I do know is you will forget about him and focus on me and the baby or else I will have to settle this in another way. Do you hear me?!" Ferdinand nodded yes furiously. He was beyond scared! Snow White is pregnant? This can't be. Oh yeah! Uh.. They did have a moment, charming already knew about it, both princes thinking it won't result in pregnancy. Boy are they wrong. When Snow White fell deeply asleep for 8 hrs because of crying and yelling, Ferdinand secretly went to Charming's garden, where he spotted him sitting with a book in his hand. Ferdinand reached him," Oh my beloved! This is going very terrible wrong! Snow White knows and she doesn't accept it! And she is pregnant! Oh my beloved, please forgive me, I never thought it would be this way!" Prince Charming cupped Ferdinand's face," My dear, it's okay, but this means that you will have to be very careful with her Ferdinand. Also, when we bonded, after finding out about Male Precision syndrome, I.. felt sick and I went to the doctor and...," tears welling up in his eyes. Ferdinand was the one holding his face now," I'm with your child. I'm sorry." Ferdinand kissed his lover deeply. Pouring out all of his fears and love into Charming. When both needed air, they pulled away." My love, don't be sorry ( wipes prince's tears away) even though this is surprising that both people are with my kids but alas, I will be with you and you will need to be careful also, besides the kingdom already knows. But I love you charming. I got to go now beloved, take care." They kissed each other goodnight and Ferdinand left.

When Prince Ferdinand (Florian) went back to his castle, Snow White looked at him in a different way than before. He was worried." Snow White, I'm really am sorry about the affair. But, you abandoned me without telling me where your going and what you are doing. I will try my hardest to be their for the child." Snow White turned steaming red. When she heard " try my hardest" and apparently, she doesn't want him to do that kind of parenting. "You will be with me and the child completely! I was informed that there was a rumor of Prince Charming getting Male precision Sydrome and that he is with your child. Your lucky that the church doesn't know about this, but not lucky enough! Now be gone and don't support Charming in anyway, if he has pain, let him have pain. But if I have pain, you'll make me feel better!" Ferdinand was angry and he stormed out the room. The only other person that knows about the affair is his father and since the two have a really close bond and understanding, the king forgave him and even offered to support charming when he found out that the neighborhood Prince is with a child." My beloved son, don't be sad by what the princess is saying. Follow your heart and support Charming." They two hugged and the Prince left. For the next few weeks, Florian and Charming hadn't seen each other. Days turn into more weeks and weeks turn into months. By the time it was over, Charming have been truly faithful to Florian and is in his 5th month of pregnancy and Snow White is in her 10th Month.

Florian (Ferdinand) visited Charming. " Oh my sweetheart, I miss you so much. Come here and kiss me dearly." Charming littarly ran into Florian's arms and kissed him deeply. They stayed like this for minutes until Florian couldn't take it anymore, much needed for air. " I missed you so much Ferdinand. My heart aches each day when I think of you, you are my heart and my soul Florian." Florian kissed Charming's cheek. Behind them, bushes ruffled and spread open, revealing an angry Snow White. The lovers were surprised by her appearance." Florian! Get away from him this instant! Or else..," she threatened," something bad will happen." Florian stood in front of Charming." No Snow White." She became more angry." Guards! Seize them! They sinned against humanity!" The guards arrested the princes, giving the verdict of death by beheading. The princes, thanks by the help of Cinderella, stayed in prison for 7 months. Snow already had her baby, it was a girl. Florian felt sympathy for the now 5 month old, but was worried about Charming, he is in labor. " Please help him!" He yelled. Kind doctors came and were able to deliver a healthy baby boy. Florian was at his son's birth. He looked deeply into Charming's eyes and leaned forward in his prince's face. "Oh my beloved! He is so beautiful, This boy will be named Matthew. I got father's permission to be my successor when I am gone from the world. When I am king, he will be my prince." Charming smiled. The baby woke up and smiled at his dad, Florian. Meanwhile, Snow White became what she swore not to be, her step mother's "successor" of being so cruel. Florian demand that she will be exiled far away from the castle and his family. Matthew grew up to be a kind King and everything lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
